Perfect Ending
by California smells funny
Summary: The war is done, and Harry and Draco find themselves talking about the day's events. HPDM slash, folks.


**Perfect Ending**

_A/N: Right, this is the slashiest thing I've ever written, and it's kinda fluffy too. Just read and review please!_

_---_

It was late at night, and a boy of 17 stood at the top of Hogwarts' Astronomy Tower, staring out over the grounds, lit dimly by an almost full moon. He was so lost in thought that it took him a few moments to realise he was no longer alone.

Hearing a light tread behind him, he turned to see a shadowy figure, wrapped in a cloak. As he watched, however, the figure shed the cloak and stepped closer. A weak ray of moonlight caught the figure's face, revealing intense green eyes that remained fixed on the first boy.

The first boy, recognising his new companion, turned back to look out into the darkness. A few seconds later, he heard another movement as the green-eyed boy joined him in leaning against the low wall. At last, realising he was not going to be left alone as he wished, he spoke in a quiet voice, full of emotion. "What are you doing here?"

The green-eyed boy seemed surprised by the question. "I had to come and talk to you. I had to ask you why… why you did what you did today."

Now it was the turn of Draco – for that was who the first boy was – to be surprised. "Why I did that? I would have thought it was obvious…"

The green-eyed boy – Harry – frowned, his mind shifting back to earlier events.

_Harry is standing on the battlefield. He is not yet facing the final enemy; it is only a minion who is facing him with an expression of hatred._

_But the minion is not weak. While Harry has lost strength in other fights, his opponent is fresh. He raises his wand to direct a killing curse at Harry, but hardly have his lips formed the first word when an unexpected beam of emerald light hits him full in the chest. Right before Harry's eyes, he falls._

"It's not at all obvious. You… you killed your father to save me… Why?" His eyes were dark and full of confusion as he willed Draco to look him in the face.

At last, the blond complied with his silent wish, and turned his gaze to look him in the eye. "He was evil. He would have killed you if I hadn't stopped him."

"But he was your father…"

Draco swallowed hard. "He was a bastard. Satan would have made a better dad."

Harry still couldn't quite get his head round the situation. "But for me? Why?"

Now Draco looked down, staring at his feet for a moment or two before looking up with a new resolution in his expression. "Because I love you, you fool," he whispered, unable to say it any louder.

He waited for a reaction, not having any idea what to expect. At last, the reply came.

"I… I love you too." Harry reached out and gently turned Draco's head so that their eyes met again. "I really do." He leaned in and pressed a brief, chaste kiss on the blond's lips.

Closing his eyes, Draco exhaled slowly. _Oh, wow. _After a few seconds, he reluctantly opened his eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, look at me." He held out one shaking hand. "Look. This hand killed my father. I'm not a good person. I'm not worth you."

Harry sighed, reaching out and taking hold of the offending hand. "This is the hand that saved me. This is the hand that let me finish what I started. This is the hand that let me escape death so I could end this war." He turned Draco's hand over, stroking the palm with his thumb. "Still think you're a bad person?"

Draco couldn't speak. His eyes welled up and he bit his lip, not quite believing the evidence of his senses telling him things were this good.

Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You're worth everything I can give you, and a lot more." With that, he put his other arm around Draco and kissed him again.

This time, Draco responded, freeing his hand so he could put both arms round the dark-haired boy, sliding his hands into his messy hair and kissing him back. Draco's tongue lazily traced the outline of Harry's mouth, and he shivered as Harry responded by gently nibbling on his lower lip. Draco was unable to fight back a sound of pleasure, and Harry caught the sound with his mouth as Draco's tongue moved slowly in. They drew apart for air, and kissed deeper. Their tongues battled for dominance, bathing each other in silky warmth. Harry's hands tangled into Draco's hair as Draco's slid under his shirt, running softly over the skin.

It wasn't long before Harry found himself pushed up against the wall that surrounded the entrance to the staircase. He felt himself smile as he took his turn as the submissive, letting the hands that saved him trace patterns on the skin of his back. Then at last he grew bored of that, and moved one hand to the blond's neck, pushing firmly at a point just below the jawbone. Draco's knees immediately went weak, allowing Harry to switch their positions and start kissing his neck. By the time Draco regained his composure, he had several tiny bite marks marking his pale skin. Feeling a little unsteady, he held Harry tight against him as he regained his balance. Despite the contradictory feelings coursing through his body, he still felt disappointed when Harry pulled away. Then he saw bright-green eyes shining in the darkness, felt fingertips brush along the line of his cheekbone, and felt a whisper in his ear: "Your room or mine?"

"Mine," he whispered back, giving the word a double meaning, as he kept a tight hold on his new lover as they left the tower. "All mine."


End file.
